


Kamery, whisky i pszczoły

by Powierniczka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Melthazar, Multi, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, głowa mnie boli, nudy na kursie, w założeniu miało być zabawne, wybaczcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Czyli co wychodzi z głupich pomysłów aniołów.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrocznyPanicz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> Dla Marley - bo tak.  
> Dla Ami - bo tak.  
> Dla Croy - bo tak.  
> Dla Panicza - bo końcówka jest fu.

\- Saaaam...  
\- Daj mi spokój!  
\- Sammy...  
\- Powiedziałem, daj mi spokój!  
\- Przecież przeprosiłem.  
\- Nie, nie przeprosiłeś. Stwierdzenie "bez jeansów wyglądasz lepiej" nie znaczy to samo co "przepraszam"!  
\- Przeprasza się, gdy jest ci przykro. Mi nie jest przykro przez to co się stało. Przykro mi przez to jak się zachowujesz. Ty powinieneś mnie przeprosić!  
\- Boże...  
\- Ojciec nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! W końcu to ty zdjąłeś ze mnie te spodnie.  
\- Gwoli ścisłości, to je rozdarłem.  
\- Nie pomagasz sobie, Lucyferze.  
\- Myślałem, że lubisz, gdy zrywam z ciebie ciuchy.  
\- Tak, ale nie na środku sklepu!  
\- Nikt nie widział.  
\- Kamery, Luci, kamery.  
\- Wiesz, że nie lubię tego przezwiska.  
\- Podobnie, jak ja nie lubię... No tak! Przeklęte archanioły, zawsze znikają, gdy trzeba się skonfrontować!  
***  
\- Sam?!  
\- Dean?!  
\- Sam, gdzie jesteś do cholery?!  
\- Dean?!  
\- Och, uciszcie się. Własnych myśli nie słyszę.  
\- Demony mają czym myśleć?  
\- Archanioły mają czym piep...  
\- Lucyfer! Meg! Cisza.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Od razu lepiej. Meg, widziałaś może Sama i Deana?  
\- Widziałam.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Powiem ci, Clarence gdzie jest Dean. Nie powiem gdzie jest Sam.  
\- A to niby dlaczego?!  
\- Nie krzycz na mnie, bo ci nic nie powiem.  
\- ...  
\- Tak lepiej. Dean jest w sklepie, Cassie. Zapasy piwa się skończyły. Niedługo powinien wrócić.  
\- Dziękuję, Meg.  
\- Czemu nie powiesz mi gdzie jest Sam?  
\- O, jeśli chcesz, to potrafisz być miły.  
\- Odpowiedz na pytanie...! Proszę...  
\- Sam powiedział, że nie chce cię widzieć. Mam ci nie mówić, że jest w bibliotece.  
\- Ach tak? Dziękuję za brak pomocy, Meg.  
\- Nie ma za co, Lucyferze, ja tylko nie chcę stracić zaufania Sama. A teraz mogę wrócić do książki?  
\- Co...? Ach, tak. Dzięki jeszcze raz.  
\- Tak, tak. Idź już.  
\- Mhm.  
\- ... Whisky? Czasem warto pomagać. Ale zaraz, zaraz... LUCYFER! GDZIE JEST LÓD?!  
***  
\- Cześć słoneczko, jak ci dzień minął?  
\- Dean, chodź. Mam dla ciebie prezent.  
\- Prezent?  
\- Prezent.  
***  
\- Sam.  
\- Lucyfer? Co ty tu...?  
\- Nietrudno się domyślić gdzie można cię znaleźć.  
\- Muszę zmienić kryjówkę...  
\- Co ty tam mamroczesz.  
\- Nic, nieważne. Czego chcesz?  
\- Ała, Sam. To bolało. Milej może, moje Wybrane Naczynie, co? Twój Anioł właśnie wrócił, poinformować cię, że usunął nagranie z monitoringu... i ma dla ciebie smoothie.  
\- Hmpf... Nadal jestem zły.  
\- Dobrze, mój Łowco... Nie powiem, ładnie się dossałeś do tej słomki.  
\- Ty możesz się dossać do czegoś innego.  
\- ...  
\- LUCYFER! Co ty robisz?!  
\- Ssę. Sam o tym mówiłeś.  
\- Hmpf...  
\- Mam przestać?  
\- Uhh.. Ani mi się waż.  
\- Tak też myślałem.  
***  
\- Co to za prezent, Cas?  
\- Zobacz.  
\- Aaaa! Cas! Co to jest?!  
\- Pszczoła, nie widzisz? Dokładnie, to robotnica. Zgubiła drogę do swojego ula.  
\- To nie mogłeś jej do niego odłożyć?!  
\- Nie, Dean. Jestem aniołem, nie doktorem Dolittle. Nie wiem do którego ula należy.  
\- Brawo, zacząłeś nawiązywać do popkultury. Ale co ja właściwie mam zrobić z tą pszczołą?  
\- Zaopiekować się nią.  
\- I to jest twój prezent?  
\- Tak.  
\- Cholera, a ja myślałem, że wejdziesz tu bez niczego, w samym krawacie i będziemy uprawiać dziki... Cas, co ty robisz?  
\- Realizuję twoje pragnienie.  
\- Ale... cholera, Cas! Pszczoła bzyczy.  
\- Nie, Dean. To zaraz ja cię bzyknę.  
***  
\- No, żesz... Znowu? Mówię ci, to jeden wielki dom wariatów.  
\- Słyszę, Meguniu. To co? Wypijemy ten prezent od mojego brata?  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie Megunią, Balthi. Pijemy.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Przyznaj się. Chciałaś się dowiedzieć ode mnie czy Lucyfer nie dolał tu wody święconej.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy się nie przechwalasz.  
\- Ten pocałunek cię przekonał?  
\- Nie do końca. Musisz zrobić jeszcze więcej.  
\- Chodź. Udowodnimy im, że potrafimy być głośniejsi od nich. Weź whisky.

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście brak bety i mogą występować szyki przestawne. W założeniu miało być to lekkie i zabawne, ale oceńcie sami.


End file.
